


Wonderful Stiles

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Coping, Danger, Derek Comes Back, Derek returns, F/M, Knotting, Lots Of Hugging And Kissing, Love, Loving Gentle Sex, M/M, Mage Stiles, Mating, Returning Home, Stiles Is A Very Powerful Mage, Sweet Romantic Story, Werewolf Derek, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolves, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles moved back to Beacon Hills after he graduated from Stanford. He is a successful writer of fantasy novels. He is also a powerful mage.<br/>Derek left Beacon Hills five years ago. He is returning and wants to see Stiles. But will Stiles want to see Derek?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prodigal

Derek Hale drove into his hometown of Beacon Hills, California in his dusty black Camero on a chilly autumn morning. He stopped at a familiar house and knocked on the door. A man answered.  
“Hello”, Derek said. “My name is Derek Hale, and I’m looking for Stiles Stilinski.” The man shook his head.  
“The Stilinski’s sold the house to me three years ago”, he said. “The sheriff still lives in town somewhere. His son moved someplace out near the preserve, but I’m not quite sure where.”  
“Thanks”, Derek said. “I appreciate your help.” Derek walked back to his car. The wind had turned colder, and he pulled his leather jacket closer around himself. He sat in the car for a moment and thought.  
‘Scott’, he said to himself. ‘Scott will know where Stiles is.’ He drove away from the house.

He pulled up to the veterinary clinic and got out of his car. He took a deep breath, then walked in the door of the clinic and stopped. Behind the desk was a very surprised Scott McCall.  
“Derek!”, Scott said. “You’re back! How are you?”  
“Hello, Scott”, Derek replied. “I’ve been better.”  
“You don’t look so good”, Scott said. “Frankly man, you look terrible.”  
“I know”, Derek replied. “I feel terrible.”  
“You‘ve been gone a long time”, Scott said. “Five years, isn’t it?”  
“Yeah”, Derek replied. “Five years.” There was a pause.  
“Scott, I need to know where Stiles is”, Derek said. Scott looked perplexed.  
“Well, I don’t know if I should tell you , Derek”, he replied. “I’m not sure if Stiles wants to see you after all this time. He was really hurt when you left.”  
“I know”, Derek said. “I talked to him that day. He said that he understood why I needed to leave, but I could tell that he was still hurt.” Derek looked at Scott with pleading in his eyes.  
‘I need to talk to him, Scott”, he said. “Please!” Then quietly, “Please.” Scott walked up to Derek and put his hand on Derek’s shoulder.  
“Sure, buddy”, Scott said. “He lives next to the preserve. I’ll give you his address.”

As Derek drove to the address that Scott had given him, he felt exhaustion throughout his body and deep into his bones. He was broken, tired, and lonely. He needed to see Stiles. That was all that he could think of. He needed to see Stiles. But would Stiles want to see him?

Derek parked his car outside of an old farmhouse. He remembered this place. When he had left five years before, the house had been abandoned and boarded up. Now it looked almost new, with a cheery coat of yellow paint, white shutters, and new windows. There was a white picket fence around the house and the lawn was trimmed. Neat flower beds and shrubbery adorned the front of the house. As Derek walked up to the porch, he noticed small runic symbols around the door and all of the windows. He hesitated for a moment, took a deep breath, then knocked on the door. He heard someone from inside coming to the door. Then the door opened. And there stood Stiles.

(Next chapter: Stiles Reacts.)


	2. Stiles Reacts

Derek and Stiles looked at each other for a long moment.  
Hello, Derek”, Stiles said calmly. “Come in.”  
Derek walked into the house and stood in the foyer.  
“Hello, Stiles”, he said.  
“Take off your jacket”, Stiles said. “Come into the living room and warm up.”  
Derek looked around the room. It was warm and cozy, just as he expected it to be. There was a nice fire in the fireplace. There was a big overstuffed sofa and two big stuffed chairs facing the fireplace. There were bookshelves lining the walls, filled to capacity with books. There were some framed landscapes hanging here and there, and two paintings, a seascape and a mountain scene hanging over the fireplace. There were five framed photographs on the mantel. One was Stiles’ mom, one was Stiles’ dad, one was Melissa, one was Scott, and one was…..Derek. When he saw that photograph, Derek caught his breath and his heart started beating faster.  
“Sit down, Derek”, Stiles said. “Are you cold?”  
“A little bit”, Derek replied. Stiles piled more wood on the fire until it was blazing. He got a blanket out of the foyer closet and wrapped it around Derek’s shoulders.  
“That should warm you up”, he said. Then Stiles looked at Derek with concern on his face.  
“You’re so thin, Derek”, he said. “How long has it been since you’ve eaten anything?”  
“Three days”, Derek replied. “Sometimes I get so depressed that I just don’t feel like eating.”  
“I’ve got some homemade beef stew in the fridge”, Stiles said. "Wait here while I warm it up. It won‘t take long.” Stiles went into the kitchen, and Derek heard him rummaging around and turning on the microwave. In a few minutes Stiles was back.  
“It’s ready”, he said. He held out his hand and Derek grasped it. Stiles pulled him up and led him into the kitchen. The beef stew was on the table, along with some sliced French bread, a glass of milk, and a piece of cherry pie.  
“I know that you like cherry pie”, Stiles said.  
“Yes I do”, Derek replied. “Thank you, Stiles.”  
“Sit down and eat”, Stiles said. “We can talk afterwards.”  
Derek sat down and started eating. The beef stew was delicious. He didn’t realize how hungry he was. Stiles sat across from him, drinking a cup of coffee. From time to time he smiled at Derek. As he ate the delicious food and smiled back at Stiles, Derek felt like he had come home.

After Derek finished eating, they went back into the living room and sat by the fireplace. Stiles wrapped the blanket around Derek’s shoulders again, and sat down next to him.  
As Derek felt the warmth of the blanket and the warmth of Stiles next to him, his heart overflowed with love and joy. He looked at Stiles and cleared his throat.  
“I have a lot to say to you, Stiles”, he said, looking down at the floor. “First, I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I hurt you by leaving. Believe me, so many times I’ve regretted having to leave you. I don’t blame you if you’re angry with me and if you hate me now.” Stiles took Derek’s hand and held it.  
“I’m not angry with you, Derek”, Stiles replied. “And I don’t hate you. I didn’t hate you then, and I don’t hate you now. I don’t think that I could ever hate you. I understand why you had to leave. Even though I was hurt at the time, I still understood why you needed to leave.” Derek raised his eyes and looked at Stiles in gratitude  
“Thank you, Stiles”, Derek said. He looked into the fire, and spoke quietly.  
“I had to leave”, he said. “Everything was getting to be too much. Dealing with the pack, the constant battles with supernaturals, and my own internal struggles. I blamed myself for my family’s death in the fire. And I admitted to myself how much I needed you.” He looked at Stiles.  
“How much I loved you. And how unworthy I was to be your mate. I still love you. And I still feel unworthy.” Stiles pulled Derek into his arms and held him.  
“You are not unworthy of me, Derek Hale”, Stiles replied. ‘You are the kindest, sweetest, most gentle, most wonderful man in the world. You have a big heart, and you love your friends and your pack with every part of that big heart. Don’t ever feel unworthy of me again. Because you are the most worthy man I know.” He kissed Derek.  
“I love you, Derek Hale”, Stiles said. ‘I always have and I always will.” Derek kissed Stiles and burrowed closer to him.  
“I love you, too", Derek said. "I always have and I always will." He continued his story.  
"I left because of all those things”, Derek said. “And for the last five years I’ve tried to come to peace with myself and my inner struggles. I’ve traveled from place to place, getting odd jobs and never settling down. And every place that I went, I thought of you. And I longed to be with you. Finally, I couldn’t take it anymore. I needed to be with you. I knew that I would never find any real lasting peace until I was with you again. So I came back. Even though I was afraid that you might have found someone else.” Stiles rubbed Derek’s back.  
“There isn’t anyone else”, Stiles said. “There never has been anyone else and there never will be. It has always been you, Derek. I’ve never wanted anyone else. I waited for you for five years and I would have waited for five hundred years. Because I knew that you would return to me. I knew it with all of my heart and soul. So I waited. Because I love you. I’ve always loved you. From that first day that I saw you in the woods, I’ve loved you. And I’ll never love anyone else but you. I’ve always loved you, and I’ve always needed you.” Derek sobbed against Stiles’ chest.  
“I haven’t been with anyone else either, Stiles”, he said. “I haven’t wanted anyone else. Just you. I love you. I’ve always loved you. From the first time that I saw you, I’ve loved you. And I’ve always needed you. It’s taken me a long time to tell you that. Too long. I hope that it’s not too late for us.” Stiles kissed away the tears from Derek’s face.  
“It’s not too late for us”, Stiles said. “It will never be too late. We are destined to be with each other. I am your mate, and you are my mate. Always and forever.”  
They kissed each other, sweetly and gently at first, then fiercely and passionately.  
Derek sighed and rested in Stiles’ arms, as Stiles pressed sweet kisses into his cheeks, forehead, and hair. For the first time in his life, Derek was at peace. His fear, depression and loneliness had faded away, and he was filled with happiness and joy. And it was all because of Stiles. He had come back to Stiles a broken man, and Stiles had held him close and made him whole again.  
Wonderful Stiles had known just what he needed.

Derek looked at Stiles and took his hand.  
“There’s something else that I need to tell you, Stiles”, Derek said. “There were some hunters on my trail. I shook them off in Colorado. But I dread the thought of putting you in any danger.” Stiles smiled and kissed Derek again.  
“Don’t worry, Derek”, he replied. “Even if they show up, they can’t get into the house. No evil force can. I have protected it with runes and magic. They can’t even walk onto the property. There is a barrier against them. Only good forces can approach us.”  
“You can do that now?”, Derek asked. “Your magic is that strong?”  
“Yes”, Stiles replied. “In the last five years, my magic has become very strong. I’ve studied and learned everything I can about spells and incantations. And I have inherited very strong powers. I’m a Druid mage, like my mother and my grandparents were. And I’m a very powerful mage. My teacher, Draiochta O’Neill, says that I’m the most powerful mage that she has ever known.”  
“What will we do if the hunters show up?”, Derek asked. Stiles smiled.  
“They’ll be sorry if they do”, he replied. “Very sorry, indeed.”

They laid on the sofa and snuggled for a while longer. Then Stiles kissed Derek.  
“You must be tired, sweetheart”, he said. “Are you ready to go to bed?”  
“I am tired, darling”, Derek replied. “I’m ready for bed.”  
They went to Derek’s car and got his suitcase. Then they climbed the stairs and went into Stiles’ bedroom.

In a motel room in Denver, three men were cleaning their guns and counting their wolfsbane bullets.  
“I think that I know where he is”, one of them said.  
“Where?”, the second man asked.  
“A little town in California named Beacon Hills”, the first man replied.  
‘How do you know that?”, the third man asked.  
“Because it’s his home town”, the first man replied. “All of the Hales come from there. And that’s where we will find Derek Hale. And finish him off.”  
“How do you know so much about him?”, the second man asked.  
“Because my family came from there as well”, the first man replied. “My cousin Kate almost finished the whole family off. But some of them escaped. She’s dead now, but I plan to finish the job that she started.” He chuckled evilly.  
“Or my name isn’t Kevin Argent!”

 

(Next chapter. Love and Happiness. And Approaching Danger.)


	3. Love and Happiness. And Approaching Danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet loving sex in this chapter.

Stiles and Derek left Derek’s suitcase in the lower hallway. Then they walked up the stairs hand in hand. They went into Stiles bedroom and shut the door. Then they kissed.  
“How about a shower before we go to bed?”, Stiles asked.  
“That sounds good”, Derek replied. Stiles grinned.  
“Well, come on then!”, he said. Derek grinned in return. They kissed again, then removed each other’s clothes. When they were naked, they looked at each other breathlessly.  
“You are so beautiful!”, Derek said.  
“And you are so handsome!, Stiles replied. They walked hand in hand into the bathroom and started the shower. They stepped into the tub and began to wash each other gently and tenderly. They were both aroused, and stroked each other’s hard lengths as they kissed. They stepped out of the shower and dried off, kissing each other as they did so.  
“I just can’t get enough of your kisses”, Derek said.  
“And I just can’t get enough of your kisses as well”, Stiles replied. They walked to the bed and pulled back the comforter. As they got into bed, Derek noticed his photograph on Stiles’ nightstand.  
“My photo!”, he exclaimed in surprise. Stiles smiled and kissed Derek.  
“Yes, baby”, he said. “It made me feel closer to you.” Then Derek noticed that Stiles had gotten a triskelion tattoo over his heart.  
“And your tattoo”, Derek said “It’s like the one that I have on my back.”  
“Yes, my love”, Stiles replied. “It made me feel like we were linked closely together, even though we were far apart.” Derek leaned down and kissed the tattoo over Stiles’ heart.  
“Stiles”, he murmured. "Stiles.”

They kissed and licked each other, exploring each other’s bodies.  
They both moaned with desire. Derek’s cock was very big and very thick. Stiles’ cock was very long and very thick. They were both very hard. They began to kiss each other passionately.  
Derek looked deeply into Stiles’ eyes.  
“I want you to fuck me, my love”, Derek said. Stiles smiled and kissed Derek again.  
“Yes, baby”, Stiles replied. “On your back or stomach?”  
“On my back”, Derek replied. “I want to see your face.”  
“I have lube”, Stiles said. “For when I, you know.” He made the motions of jerking off and blushed. Derek grinned.  
“I know, love”, Derek replied.  
Derek laid on his back and Stiles lubed and prepared him. Then he lubed his cock. He slid his long hard length deep into Derek. They both moaned with the overwhelming sensation. Sparks of pleasure ran up and down their spines. Stiles fucked Derek deep and hard, rubbing against his prostate with every thrust. Both of them felt the heat of approaching orgasm low in their stomachs. Stiles fucked Derek faster, and suddenly Derek was coming in long, hot, thick spurts between himself and Stiles.  
“Stiles!”, he moaned. Then Stiles came, filling Derek with his thick hot come.  
“Derek!”, he moaned. Stiles laid on top of Derek. Both of them were panting from their orgasms. Stiles pulled out and they held each other and kissed passionately.  
“I love you, Stiles”, Derek said.  
“I love you, Derek”, Stiles replied.  
They kissed again, then fell asleep, holding each other close.

They awoke later, and both felt the return of desire for each other. They kissed. Stiles looked lovingly at Derek.  
“I want you to fuck me, sweetheart”, Stiles said. Derek kissed Stiles again.  
“Yes, darling”, Derek replied.  
“And I want you to give me the mating bite. And I want you to knot me”, Stiles said.  
“Are you sure?”, Derek asked.  
“Yes, dearest,” Stiles replied. “I want to be your mate.” Derek smiled and kissed Stiles.  
“I want to be your mate too, my love”, he said.  
They looked deeply and lovingly into each other’s eyes, then kissed again.  
“I want to ride you”, Stiles said. Derek smiled and sat up against the headboard. Stiles sat on his thighs, facing him. He leaned back and spread his legs as Derek lubed and prepared him. Then he lubed his cock. Stiles raised himself up and then sat down slowly on Derek’s big hard cock. He bottomed out and they both moaned at the onslaught of sensation. Once again the sparks of pleasure ran up and down their spines. Stiles began to ride Derek deep and hard, aiming Derek’s cock so it was rubbing his prostate on every thrust. He fucked himself faster on Derek’s dick. Stiles felt Derek’s knot growing at the base of his cock. He raised himself up almost all the way off of Derek’s cock, then sat down hard. Derek’s knot pushed into Stiles’ hole. They both groaned in ecstasy. Then Derek bit Stiles on the left shoulder near his neck, and Stiles bit Derek in the same place. Again they both felt the heat of approaching orgasm low in their stomachs. Suddenly Stiles was coming in big, hot, thick spurts all over Derek’s chest and stomach.  
“Derek!”, he shouted. Then Derek came, filling Stiles with his thick, hot come.  
“Stiles!”, he exclaimed. They both panted from their explosive orgasms. They held each other and kissed over and over until Derek’s knot went down. Stiles raised himself off of Derek. Then they held each other and kissed again.  
“I love you, sweetheart”, Stiles said. “My mate.”  
“I love you, darling”, Derek replied. “My mate.”  
They hugged and kissed, murmuring words of love to each other. Then they fell asleep, safe and happy in each other’s arms.

The next morning they awoke and made love again. Then they went downstairs to the kitchen and made breakfast. In between bites of their food, they kissed.  
“Dearest”, Stiles said, “there’s a pack meeting at Scott’s house tomorrow. If you’re not ready to see the pack yet, we can skip it.”  
“I’d like to go, my love”, Derek replied. “I’ve missed all of them.” Stiles smiled.  
“Then we’ll go”, he said. They kissed again.

As they drove up to Scott’s house in the jeep, Derek began to worry. What would be the pack’s reaction to his homecoming? Would they be happy? Or would they be angry with him for leaving? Stiles looked over at Derek and smiled, as if he had read Derek’s mind.  
“I’m sure that it will be alright, dear”, Stiles said. “They all love you, you know.”  
“I know, baby”, Derek replied. “And I love all of them, too.”  
They went inside the door, and Derek was immediately surrounded with happy werewolves and humans.  
“Derek! It’s so good to have you back!” Erica said as she hugged him. “We missed you!” Boyd just grinned and put his arm around Derek’s shoulders.  
Scott and Lydia were next, hugging him. “Welcome home, Derek!”, they both said at once.  
Then Isaac and Jordan hugged him. “It’s wonderful!”, they said.  
Then Jackson. A new, friendly Jackson. “Welcome home, Derek!”, he said as he hugged him. Liam hugged Derek as well. “Welcome back, Derek”, he said.  
And finally John and Melissa hugged him. “Welcome home, son” the sheriff said. “It’s good to have you back”, Melissa said.  
Derek was crying. In fact, everyone was crying.

Scott had ordered pizza, and everybody sat, ate, and caught Derek up on what had happened in their lives while he had been gone.  
“Scott and I are married now”, Lydia said. “We finally realized that we were in love with each other, and quit acting like idiots!”  
“And Boyd and I are married as well”, Erica said. “No big surprise there!”  
“Jordan and I are together now”, Isaac said. “And it’s wonderful!”  
“And Liam is my husband now”, Jackson said. “And he’s the sweetest, nicest, most wonderful man in the world.” Liam smiled and they kissed.  
“And Melissa and I tied the knot three years ago”, the sheriff said. "And it’s great!”  
John looked at Stiles and Derek and grinned.  
“So Stiles”, John said, “Are you and Derek next?”  
Stiles blushed. “Daaad!”, he said. “Don’t embarrass us!” Everybody laughed.  
“Well”, Scott said, “My werewolf senses tell me that two people here are newly mated!”  
“Can’t hide anything from you McCall!”, Stiles replied with a grin. “Yeah, Derek and I are mated.” There were cheers and congratulations from everybody as Stiles and Derek hugged and kissed each other and smiled like two happy kids.

The three men were driving through Utah.  
“What exactly is your plan?”, one of them asked the man with the dirty blond hair.  
“My plan?”, he replied. “My plan is simple. We get to Beacon Hills and check into a fleabag motel on the edge of town. We don’t attract any notice. Get it? Then we observe our prey. See where he goes and what he does. Then, we swing the trap shut on him.”  
He chuckled with an evil leer on his face.  
“And we kill Derek Hale!”  
The car drove on through the late afternoon sunlight.

 

(Next chapter: The Great Mage.)


	4. The Great Mage

The next few weeks passed uneventfully. Stiles and Derek settled into a blissful life together, filled with love and happiness. Derek got a job as a mechanic at the garage in town, where he rose to head mechanic in a few weeks. Stiles was working on his latest book, and spent most of his time at home. There had been no sightings of the werewolf hunters anywhere in town, so Stiles and Derek thought that Derek had shaken them off and that the threat was over. But unbeknownst to them, they were being watched.

The hunters were laying low. They stayed at the motel outside of town and did their shopping for supplies in the neighboring city of Beacon Heights. They were watching Derek and Stiles to see when the best time to trap them would be. Kevin Argent had gone by their house to spy on them, but hadn‘t been able to get inside the yard, because of Stiles' spell of protection around it.  
“I couldn’t get close to it”, he told the other hunters. “Someone has placed some kind of spell on the property that kept me from entering it.”  
“A spell?”, one of them asked. ‘How is that possible?”  
“Anything is possible in Beacon Hills”, Argent replied. “It’s a magnet for supernatural creatures. I’m sure that some witch or wizard has placed the spell around the house. So we have to catch him when he isn’t at home. His work is no good. There are too many people around. But early every morning, before breakfast, he goes for a run in the preserve. His skinny little boyfriend goes with him. That will be the perfect time to trap him and kill him. The boyfriend presents no threat to us. We can kill him as well.”

Derek and Stiles woke up on a beautiful sunny morning and put on their running clothes. They kissed each other, then started out for their morning run in the preserve. A short way into the woods they saw two men with guns on the other side of a clearing.  
“Stop right there!”, one of the men shouted. Both of the men raised their guns and aimed them at Derek and Stiles. They stopped and waited as both men came nearer.  
Stiles’ eyes flashed purple. He spoke an incantation in Gaelic.  
“Cosanta bacainn.” (Protective barrier).  
Immediately an invisible protective barrier was formed all around Derek and Stiles.  
“Well, it looks like we have the pigeon in our sights”, the other man said. “Don’t move. Our guns are loaded with wolfs bane bullets.”  
“Don’t try anything with us”, Stiles replied. “You’d better back off, or you’ll be sorry.”  
The men laughed.  
“Look at who’s threatening us”, the first man said. “The werewolf’s skinny little boyfriend. Oh, we’re so scared of you. Just wait until Argent gets here. He’ll get a big laugh out of this!”  
“Argent”, Derek said. “What’s his first name?”  
“Kevin”, said the man. “Kevin Argent. His family is from around here.” He grinned evilly. “I believe that you are acquainted with them.”  
“I am”, Derek growled. “Unfortunately.” One of the men sneered at Derek.  
“Argent wants to finish you off himself”, he said. “So we’ll wait until he gets here. But in the meantime, we can have a little fun. How about some target practice?”  
They aimed their guns at Derek and Stiles’ legs and pulled the triggers. But to their surprise, the bullets deflected off of the invisible barrier and didn’t touch Derek and Stiles.  
“What the…..”, the second man said. Then both of the men charged toward Derek and Stiles.  
Stiles spoke.  
“Bheith iompaithe isteach go deannaigh.” (Be turned into dust).  
The two men were immediately turned into piles of dust.  
Before Stiles and Derek could move, Kevin Argent came up from behind them.  
“Well, what do we have here”, he said. “I believe that it’s Derek Hale and his skinny little boyfriend.” Derek and Stiles turned and looked at Argent.  
“Let me introduce myself”, Argent said. “My name is Kevin Argent. I believe that you were acquainted with my cousin Kate.” He grinned. “The arsonist.”  
Derek looked angrily at Argent.  
“Yes, I was acquainted with her”, he said. “I wish that I had never met her. She murdered my family.”  
“Yes”, Argent said. “What a pity that she didn’t get all of you. But I’m here to finish the job.” He narrowed his eyes. “I’ve been hunting and killing werewolves for several years, now. I’ve become quite good at it. You will be my one hundredth kill. A nice even number.”  
Derek stared in horror at him.  
“And how many of those were children?”, he asked.  
“Quite a few of them”, Argent replied. “Men, women, children. It doesn’t matter to me. A werewolf is a werewolf.”  
Stiles looked at him angrily.  
“You are too evil to live”, he said to Argent.  
Kevin Argent laughed at him. “And what do you think that you can do to me, you skinny little nobody?”, he said to Stiles. “Enough talk. Now both of you will die.” He raised his gun to shoot them.  
Stiles spoke.  
“Bheith chaitear ag doitean.” (Be consumed by fire).  
Immediately a flame started in the center of Kevin Argent’s body. As it spread, he looked at Stiles and Derek with hatred and fear in his eyes. Soon his body was consumed by the flames, and he was just a pile of ashes.  
Stiles spoke.  
“Anfa.” (Tempest).  
An enormous wind came up and picked up the ashes and the dust, all that remained of the three hunters.  
Stiles spoke.  
“Chun an crioch de an cre.” (To the ends of the earth).  
The ashes and dust were scattered to the ends of the earth by the tempest.  
Stiles spoke.  
“Riamh beidh tu ann aris.” (Never will you exist again).  
Stiles spoke.  
“Bain an cosanta bacainn.” (Remove the protective barrier).  
The protective barrier around Derek and Stiles was removed.  
Stiles eyes flashed purple, then back to their usual amber gold.

Derek and Stiles grabbed each other and held each other close.  
“Are you alright, sweetheart?”, Stiles asked.  
“I’m alright, darling”, Derek replied. “How about you?”  
“I’m fine”, Stiles said. They kissed.  
“I can breathe freely at last”, Derek said. “It’s a relief to be out of danger.”  
“They’ll never hurt you or anyone else again”, Stiles replied.  
Derek smiled at Stiles.  
“You are a powerful mage”, he said. “A very powerful mage.”  
“I’ve been given a great gift”, Stiles replied. “But I’ll only use it for good. I will protect those that I love and those that need my protection by using my magic.” They kissed again.  
“Let’s go home, dearest”, Derek said.  
“Yes, my love”, Stiles replied. “Let’s go home.”  
They walked home together with their arms around each other’s waists.

Epilogue.

With the danger past, Stiles and Derek were happy and at peace. They loved each other deeply, devotedly, and completely. Stiles continued to be a successful writer of fantasy books. Derek became the manager and eventually the owner of the garage.

Stiles and Derek were married by the side of a mountain lake on a beautiful summer afternoon. They wrote their own vows of love and devotion to each other.

Derek became co-Alpha of the pack, sharing those duties with Scott, who also became co-Alpha. Derek became known for his loyalty to the pack and for the love that he had for them. He was also known for his strength in defending his pack and for his support of werewolves everywhere. He was known as The Great Alpha.

Stiles was now acknowledged as the most powerful mage in the world. He only used his powers for good, to help people who needed his help. He was known as The Great Mage.

One afternoon, as Derek returned home from work, he heard Stiles in the kitchen, making dinner. He was playing one of his favorite songs on the cd player and humming along with it. Derek came up behind him, hugged him, and kissed him on the back of his neck. They both started to softly sing the words of the song to each other.

(He's an hour away from riding on your prayers up in the sky  
(and ten days on the road are barely gone.  
(There's a fire softly burning, supper's on the stove,  
(but it's the light in your eyes that makes him warm.

(Hey, it's good to be back home again.  
(Sometimes this old farm feels like a long lost friend.  
(Yes, and hey, it's good to be back home again.”

They turned toward each other and held each other close as they continued to sing.

(It's the sweetest thing I know of, just spending time with you.  
(It's the little things that make a house a home.  
(Like a fire softly burning and supper on the stove,  
(the light in your eyes that makes me warm.

(Hey, it's good to be back home again.  
(Sometimes this old farm feels like a long lost friend.  
(Yes, and hey, it's good to be back home again.

(Hey, it's good to be back home again.  
(Sometimes this old farm feels like a long lost friend.  
(Yes, and hey, it's good to be back home again.  
(I said hey, it's good to be back home again.

“Welcome home, sweetheart”, Stiles said. "I love you."  
“It‘s good to be home, darling”, Derek replied. "I love you, too."

They held each other close and kissed as the music played on in the background.

Derek had longed for and searched for a home all of his life.  
And wonderful Stiles had welcomed him into the home of his everlasting love.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics/song texts are property and copyright of their owners and provided for educational purposes only.
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
